Death City Case
by Zachary Finnius O'Leary
Summary: Death the Kid and his boyfriend Arjin have a secret. Murders are occuring around Death City and L is dead, Near is on the DN case so Matt and Mello have to play L in Death City. YOAI and LEMONS. DTKXOC/MXM Matt and Mello AU  Never on DN case Rewritten...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok so call me crazy, but I rewrote this again…Ugh Lemon, YAOI, SLASH, SMex, Death, Blood, yeah you get the drift. I own nothing except my OC, Arjin. Also a warning because I am blending the Anime world and the Manga world for the Soul Eater portion of this cross-over.**

The moon hung high overhead with a teeth gritting grin. Slowly thick blood seeped from the voids between the white teeth. Something was amiss in Death City. It had been nearly a year since the Kishin had been vanquished by Maka Albarn. Things were peaceful and serene. The moon hadn't bled in that time.

"Lord Death, something isn't right, the moon projects discomfort." The voice of a screw-headed scientist echoes through the Death Room.

"Hmm, I see. Perhaps we should check it out." Lord Death said in his all too bubbly voice.

"I will send the students to attend to it." Stein grinned with a turn of the black screw.

Lord Death stood facing his mirror, staring deep into the polished glass. Not once did he turn around to see Stein leave.

"Something is indeed off…"

"I don't see what the big deal is…nothing is out here. Besides, if there was it would cower in fear for BLACK * STAR is on the case!" One blue haired boy screamed all too loudly down the streets of Death City.

"If father insists something is wrong then we have to check it out." The symmetry addicted stripped boy instructed.

"Well being out this late, when I should be sleeping is just uncool." Soul yawned.

"Oh quit complaining!" Maka chopped her weapon.

"Okay… enough complaining seriously. How can we be making observations if we keep running our mouths." A tall boy chimed.

Kid glanced at the older, taller man and chuckled, "You are too much like your father ya know? But Arjin is right; we should be making observations, not noise."

The group, also consisting of Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, continued walking through alleyways and streets.

8888888888888888888888888888

With a giant yawn and a vigorous stretch Kid tossed his keys onto the mail table by the front door.

"Gees 8 hours of searching and we didn't see anything weird or out of place." Kid mumbled.

"Still, if your dad is certain something is wrong there has to be something wrong." Liz mumbled, pushing her sleepy sister toward her bedroom.

"True, well good night girls." Arjin smiled grabbing the little reaper and pushing him toward their room.

Once the door was shut Kid glared at Arjin, "That was too close."

"I know, but how was I supposed to know that Maka's dad was there?"

"You're right but next time be more careful. We don't want to get caught." Kid scowled.

Arjin smiled a fangy smile and hugged Kid tightly, "Ya know…it is a Saturday, which means no classes and we could have a wee little romp in the sheets."

"Arjin, you are ridiculous, you were almost caught and you want to fuck?"

"Aye, it isn't like we have anything better to do." Arjin's Irish accent could make Kid just die right there.

"Sleep, that is an option you know."

"Ah, but why would you want to do that?"

"Because, damn it, I am tired."

Arjin shook his head and frowned, "Fine, be that way."

They crawled out of their clothes and slipped into pajama pants then settled into bed.

"Kid?"

"Yes Arjin?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do, why do you ask?"

"I just like to know."

"You're a strange one."

They slept for 8 hours and woke to the early evening and the sun setting. The Spartoi will have to patrol the streets again tonight.

"Liz, Patty, you will be my weapons tonight, Arjin has to attend the coven meeting so they don't become suspicious of his motives." Kid ordered.

"Okay Kid." Patty grinned.

"Be safe." Kid shot a glance at Arjin.

"Aye, Aye. Aren't I always?"

Arjin disappeared in a flash.

"Kid don't you find it strange to be dating a half witch?" Liz asked.

"No, my silly little Irish man is adorable, besides, my father knows he is pure like Kim is."

"I dunno, does he ever try…things?" Liz covered Patty's ears for the answer.

"Things? Like wh-…Oh…yes and WHAT exactly isn't your business."

They ended the conversation and headed to meet the others at the Death Room. Lord Death sat at his skull themed table and sipped away at his tea.

"Where is Arjin?" The Death God inquired.

"With the coven." Kid answered.

"I see, well kids off to the streets with you, find a few Kishin egg souls tonight and keep the Death City safe. Buh Bye.

The group bowed at their dismissal and departed.

"Stein, do you truly believe your son will stay faithful to the Shibusen?" Lord Death asked, his giant hands surrounding the dainty glass cup.

"Honestly I don't know. He is a good kid, but thanks to my indiscretion he is half witch so anything could happen."

"And you say I can't keep it in my pants." Spirit's voice chimed into the conversation.

"Hey I made an error. It happens to the best of us." Stein grinned.

"You two love birds should shadow Stein's son and see if anything looks suspicious." Shinigami instructed.

"But sir, with all due respect, we can't just infiltrate the coven, they will learn of Arjin's double life and kill him for sure." Spirit growled behind a blush.

"I have faith that you two can be covert and discreet. Don't prove me wrong or both of you will get a Reaper Chop!"

The two grown men fled from the Death Room like scared dogs.

88888888888888888888888888

"Arjin, what a pleasure to see you as always my son." An Irish accent flooded the woman's voice.

"Aye, mother, a pleasure to be back with you. Though our time shall be brief." Arjin smiled

"Well we can't keep the coven waiting." She took his hand and led him through a few trees to the large fire surrounded by other witches.

"Camille, your son grows an inch every year I swear it." A short, overweight, woman chuckles.

"Hmm he sure does. Let's begin shall we?"

The witches gathered into a circle around the burning centerpiece and joined hands. Arjin stood opposite his mother. The fire began to dance and darken until it was black as night and hotter than ever.

All of the witches bowed their heads and closed their eyes and silence fell across the field and surrounding woods. Spirit was in weapon form and Stein was treading lightly though the wooded area in search of the witches. He stopped and watched from as close of a distance as he dared.

One by one starting with Camille the witches raised their heads and opened their eyes. An eerie glow radiated from each witch and the ground seemed to pulse with a strange vibration.

What is happening? Spirit asked Stein.

They are conversing through magic. Outsiders can't hear what they say so they shroud it with their power.

It is making me a little queasy. Spirit complained.

I know. Me too

Suddenly the ground stopped vibrating and the glow faded away. Already the sun was beginning to rise in the east and the witches began to depart. Stein took off to avoid being seen.

"We had visitors my son."

"Yes I sensed them as well. We will have no need to fear. The plan is laid out." Arjin's face was stern and cold.

"Good boy, is the reaper child willing?"

"He is dedicated to me fully."

"Good, head back now before they become suspicious."

Arjin bowed and disappeared.

"Kid? You home?" Arjin called.

"Yes, how was your meeting?" Kid said from the kitchen.

"Good, we are ready to move with the next phase."

"Excellent. Let's head out then." Kid smiled as he exited the kitchen with a cup of coffee in each hand.

They quickly drank their coffee and headed out the door.

Kid grabbed Arjin's hand and he quickly transformed into two katana swords. Kid tossed one to his opposite hand and continued down the street.

There…the alley on our left. Arjin called to him.

Kid turned the corner and saw a man with a cigarette between his lips and sunglasses on his eyes.

"What you lookin' at squirt." The man was a punk with baggy jeans and a dirty white tank top on.

"You sure this is him Jin?" Kid grinned with an evil look.

The blades began to glow a deep red and Kid laughed. The smoking punk stared at the sword-wielding man in front of him and arched a brow. Kid brought the blade in his right hand to the smoker's throat.

"What are you doing you little punk?" The man growled.

"Reaper confession to ultimate sin." Kid's voice was suddenly deeper and his eyes were an icy blue.

The man tried to knock the blade away from his throat, but Kid just held the blade an inch from the man's flesh. Turning, the man started to run, but Kid tripped him up. He brought the blade down to the man's throat and brought the cold steel through the soft flesh.

Blood and gurgling noises poured from the man's mouth until he lost his breath and died. The slightly red tinted soul elevated to Kid's eyes. Blue slowly transformed to the normal golden hue of the reaper. Both swords began to glow and rose from Kid's hands. The form of Arjin appeared as the katanas blended together.

Arjin wore slightly baggy blue jeans and a pitch black tank top. His hair was an elegant black with red and white tips. His skin was covered in black stripes like that of his witch animal, the Tiger. He grabbed the soul that floated above the dead man.

"Perfect. He has committed sufficient evil without completely compromising his soul and becoming a Kishin egg." Arjin rolled the pinkish red soul in his hand.

"So do you absorb it just like the others?" Kid asked.

"Yes, this will begin the transformation of my own soul, but it will be undetected by your father. It will be slower than taking pure human souls, but effective enough." Arjin laughed.

The soul in his hand turned a deep black and began to melt into a smoky substance. Whirls of the smoke floated to Arjin's eyes and seemed to be absorbed by the tall man. His eyes turned a shiny, almost reflective black then faded to their normal sky blue.

"I love that. Every damn time…perfectly sexy." Kid purred.

Arjin slammed Kid into the wall and locked lips with the reaper. The young Shinigami wrapped his legs around Arjin's waist and pressed into the heated kiss. Soon their tongue fought for dominance and control; ultimately leading to Arjin winning control. The witch's strong hands pulled the reaper into him as they continued to moan and gasp for breath.

"Home. Now." Kid growled.

They vanished together into the now bright day, appearing back in their room at Gallows Manor.

Kid rolled until he was on top of Arjin. The ebony comforter atop the plush bed made Arjin's stripes seem to melt into the sea of black. Lips crushed together again and Arjin's hands traveled down Kid's back to his trouser enclosed ass. With a squeeze the reaper moaned into his lover's mouth.

Arjin began to undo the belt buckle around Kid's waist, but Kid slapped his hands away.

"Ngh, you always get to do all the work, let me." Kid moaned as he stood.

He had a foot on both sides of Arjin's waist. Slowly, oh so slowly, Kid's pale hands went to work undoing the belt and sliding it away through the loops. The delicious sound of leather pulling through the fabric of the pants was the only sound that could be heard. Soon Kid's nimble fingers slipped up and began to unfasten each button of his black shirt.

Arjin's eyes were glued to the show standing over him. A pulsing, no throbbing ache in his loins made his stomach feel hot. Soon Kid's shirt was gone and his pale torso, complete with sculpted abs and chiseled chest, was exposed to the striped lover. Claw like nails on Arjin's fingers dug into the blanket beneath him as he struggled to control himself.

"Shit Kid, faster, I am gonna fucking die!" Arjin roared.

Kid grinned and continued the slow strip tease. The button on his trousers gave little resistance and the fabric was pushed down past his thighs, then knees, exposing the black silken boxers beneath. It became clear that Kid was just as aroused as Arjin. The tented fabric of the underwear had a faint shine in the dim light. Kid's fingers slipped into the waistband, hooking it, and pushing them down.

He now stood naked over the witch and had a sultry look in his golden orbs.

"Get down here." Arjin reached up and pulled Kid's hips until he plopped down on his stomach.

They kissed again; Kid's exposed erection rubbing teasingly against Arjin's clothed one. The stripped haired boy removed Arjin's pants and tank top in record time. He was far too aroused to strip him slowly. They lay together completely naked, Kid on top, grinding their hips and locking lips.

Moans and groans sent shivers down each spine. Hands wandered aimlessly over soft, exposed skin. Finally Kid made his move. Gentle almost feminine lips peppered dainty kisses along the striped flesh of his lover's neck. Arjin's eyes fluttered closed at the gentleness of the act.

"Ngggh raaah." Arjin moaned as Kid bit hard on the space where his neck met shoulder.

Kid wasn't here to play nice. He raked his nails down the witch's chest and bit until blood was drawn from his flesh. A pink, warm, little tongue darted across the bleeding wounds, trailing to erect nipples. Ever the symmetry freak, Kid made sure to lick and bite both. His ministrations trailed back up and he bit the other side of Arjin's neck. More delicious kisses and flicks of his tongue made their way down Arjin's washboard stomach and stopped just a breath away from the heated erection.

"Kid, don't tease, suck my fucking dick!" Arjin's voice was low and animalistic.

Kid took just the tip between his lips and gave a gentle suck.

"K-Kid…" He Arjin moaned.

Finally he began to lick the whole shaft, taking the length into his throat. Striped fingers tangled into ebony locks, pushing Kid down slightly against the object of his affection. He slurped and sucked until Arjin was bucking.

"K-Kid I…" The reaper stopped at the warning sounds of an impending orgasm.

Kid laughed as he sat up and looked deep into the spikey-haired man's eyes. He raised his hips and slowly lowered himself onto the slick appendage.

"Ah Kid…you are so damn t-tight." Arjin pants as Kid sheaths himself.

"Feels good don't it?" Kid moaned.

The striped uke lifted his hips and slowly came back down. Each stroke of Arjin's cock was faster as he developed a steady pace. Soon Arjin began bucking his hips up into Kid with each bounce.

"Damn it Kid, Ngh." Arjin couldn't form words.

Bright flashes of white start to race through Kid's vision. Arjin took a firm grip on his uke's untouched member and gave several strong strokes.

"Jin, I, nnahhh." Kid moans as his orgasm escapes from his weeping erection.

Hot, sticky, pleasure covered his lover's chest and hand. The ferocious tightening of Kid's muscles sends Arjin into his own mind blowing orgasm. Kid moans again with the feeling of Arjin's seed filling him. The two embrace, sandwiching the sticky mess between them and try to catch their breaths.

"You are amazing, Shinigami." Arjin purrs in his ear.

"So are you my Tiger." Kid whispers drifting off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is Chapter 2. I don't need to repeat all the warnings or that I don't own a damned thing so I won't…wait I kinda just did…damn it. Anyway reviews would be appreciated!**

Arjin and Kid were passed out still laying together on their king sized bed. At some point during their sleep they had separated from being joined after their sexually explicit workout. Kid began to stir and peered at the clock with half lidded eyes.

"Ugh…Jin, we have to get up. I forgot to set the alarm…" He nudged the now stripeless man.

"No, I don't wanna." Arjin's groggy, Irish voice was littered with exhaustion.

"We have to. Come on. We are covered in dry cum and we are already going to be late get up."

"No."

Kid pushed Arjin out of bed causing him to land with a thud. The naked witch sat up on the floor and glared at Kid with a flash of black running across his blue eyes.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't get up." Kid chuckled.

Arjin stood up and stretched, "You are lucky I love you or else I would kick your ass."

They quickly showered, ate a meal, and hurried to meet the rest of Spartoi.

"Dude you two are seriously late." Maka scowled pulling out her book.

Arjin's eyes flashed that warning black color, "Don't hit me with that book."

Maka suddenly hitched at the sight of his eyes and put the book away.

Kid elbowed Arjin, "Be nice."

The group split up to sweep the streets, so far there was no word of a body found in the alley and that section of the beat was Liz and Patty's. After an hour of sweeping the streets an emergency call went out across the radio.

"Hey guys everyone needs to hurry over to the alley behind Deathbucks." Liz panicked into the radio.

Kid smiled at Arjin and they grabbed hands and in a flash were standing next to Liz and Patty was in gun form in her sister's hands.

"Damn it! What did I tell you about that teleporting shit!" Liz screamed from being startled.

"Sorry what's up?" Arjin asked.

Liz pointed Patty at the dead body now covered in flies.

"What the hell?" Kid asked.

"He's been dead for a while." Arjin stated.

The rest of Spartoi made it to the crime scene and began speculating what had happened.

"Maka where did his soul go?" Black * Star asked.

Maka closed her eyes and couldn't sense a soul on the body and shook her head, "I don't know."

Kid stepped back and cracked his knuckles. Thrusting his hands out in front of him smoky skulls flew from his fingers as he summoned his father. The ground lit up with symbols and shapes.

"Hiya, Kiddo, what's up?" The projection of his father chimed in.

Kid pointed at the body heaped on the ground.

"Hmm, not good. Not good at all. Well kids it looks like you get to do an investigation."

"Sir, there is no evidence…at all. No footprints, no fingerprints, no soul." Maka frowned.

"Hmm…well we will have Stein pick up the body and do a thorough investigation." Shinigami said as he bounced away from the call.

"What do we do now?" Soul asked.

"Keep searching, maybe whoever did this will strike again and we can catch them." Tsubaki sighed.

Stein and Sid came around the corner and began to gather the body.

"You kids be careful okay?" Stein said ruffling his son's hair.

"Damn it father." Arjin growled.

They carted the body off and Spartoi again split ways to continue their patrols.

8888888888888

"You know Kid, we should kill again in one of their beats right now. Otherwise if all the killings take place as we are finishing up in the mornings people will begin to suspect Spartoi of the murders." Arjin whispered to his meister.

"True, well decide on a target and we will get going."

Arjin paused on the sidewalk and closed his eyes, "Found one. Maka and Soul's beat. Let's head over."

The vanished and reappeared on a rooftop overlooking a series of residential structures.

"There is Maka and Soul." Kid pointed out.

"And there is the target." Arjin's finger pointed to a rather sultry looking woman.

"How do you want to approach this one?" Kid smirked.

"Leave this to me…watch for Maka." Arjin's eyes flashed black again.

Kid watched Arjin leap from the roof and disappear right before hitting the ground. His eyes darted over to the woman and Arjin appeared leaning against the side of a building about a hundred feet away from the woman. Maka was too far away to see what was about to unfold.

"Excuse me miss do you have the time?" Arjin asked politely.

"Hmm? Oh yes I do. It is a quarter to 11." She smiled with a wink.

"Thank you, what are you doing out here all alone so late?" Arjin had a look of concern.

"Headed to the club for a drink; perhaps a big strong man like yourself should join me." She ran her finger down the tight tank top on his chest.

Arjin smiled, "That sounds fantastic."

Arjin turned and walked with the woman until they reached a dark alley. He grabbed her arm and violently threw her into the alley. Kid couldn't see what was going on and was tempted to ride Beelzebub over to make sure everything was going alright. As he was about to form the skate board Arjin puffed into existence next to him. He had a katana in his right hand covered in blood.

"Too easy." The witch smiled with a quick lick of the blade.

"Hmm…that is surprisingly sexy." Kid's eyes locked onto Arjin's reflective black orbs.

"Not now Kid, Maka is coming, watch."

Sure enough Maka had Soul in weapon form and was headed in the direction of the alley. She kicked a small rock further down the sidewalk and it bounced into the alley. She glanced down the dark path and continued walking, but stopped and did a double take.

Her voice went over the radio, "Spartoi report to the 3rd residential district immediately."

Kid grabbed Arjin's hand, but they didn't fade.

"Arjin?"

"My eyes, Kid we can't go yet. We will arrive last, besides we come from the farthest distance so if we flash in somewhere and run up they won't be surprised."

"Good point."

They watched as the others came and surrounded the darkened alley. Arjin glanced up at the moon and a laugh graced over his lips.

"Arjin? What is so funny?"

"The madness…I can already feel it. Thanks to my father's easily affected mind, I can feel it. Thank you heredity."

Kid squeezed his hand, "Get a grip we need to go."

Arjin closed his eyes and let out a sigh. When he opened them they were the normal blue signaling he was under control. They teleported to a nearby intersection and took off into a sprint toward the scene.

"Hey what's up?" Kid asked, mocking being out of breath.

"Another body." Maka's voice was laced with venom, "What took you two so long? You usually just poof in and out."

"Every time I do you all yell at me for scaring you." Arjin growled.

"You guys stop it. Maka contact Lord Death and get the cleanup crew here before any civilians come around." Tsubaki was stern.

Soon Shinigami was contacted and the body was removed. The beat continued with little excitement and the night came to a close. They all headed off to their homes.

Arjin and Kid arrived at home before Liz and Patty because they just faded in and out.

Arjin's eyes were black again and he was laughing like an idiot.

"Jin, control it please." Kid scowled.

Arjin shook his head and the laughing died, "Sorry, it gets harder when I am tired."

'Well if you ever want to be a Kishin you need to get it under control."

Arjin nodded and then prepared for bed. The night was simple, they decided against sex and just laid together until Arjin fell asleep. Kid stayed quiet and stared at the ceiling.

Everything seemed to stay in this routine for a couple of months. They would get up, hit the beat make a kill or two and go home. Some days they would kill off the beat others on, they worked hard to make it random. No one suspected them, but no one had answers either.

((While in bed 6 months after the first murder))

Why did I stray from the path of the Shibusen? Is my soul tainted too? Graah…that moment in the black substance made me taste Chaos. I have to have that back, that power, that…perfect balance. Arjin is already half way there; the souls will finish the job. Once he gains the mark of the Kishin we will over throw the Shibusen and make a new order.

He turned and looked at Arjin who was peacefully sleeping. Kid's thoughts scurried through his memories to how Arjin came to the Shibusen.

Stein had been sitting in his lab when there was a knock at the door. When he opened it he saw a young man about 16 standing before him. They were the same height and body structure. The young man smiled and had remarkably sharp canines.

The scientist invited the boy who claimed to be his son into the lab. After some DNA testing he discovered that in fact the man was his son. Vaguely Stein recalled the love affair of the forbidden type with the Falcon witch Camille. They chatted and soon Fraken decided to ask Lord Death to meet with his son.

They met that evening along with Spirit and Kid. Immediately Kid was captivated by the Tiger Witch. His teeth caught him the most. He had almost fangs and they were straight and symmetrical. Each smile made him melt. Lord Death asked him to release his soul protect. Arjin obliged and his soul became visible. Again Kid was struck with a wave of desire.

Another request was to display his powers. He agreed and started with revealing his scar like stripes and naturally red eyes. Next he displayed his weapon ability. He could meister himself as a single Katana or become two for another to meister. He made fire, water, and electricity appear in his hands and launch them out into the Death Room. Teleporting over to catch each again.

Lord Death explained that he could join the Shibusen, but would be required to be supervised by Death The Kid until deemed an ally and not a spy. He had agreed and moved in that night.

Originally he slept in another room but as the weeks passed they spent a lot of time together and began to create an intimate relationship. Kid shared stories of entering Chaos and Arjin was an attentive listener. The more Kid spoke of it the more interested he found himself in reliving the experience. Soon they concluded that they had a shared interest in reformatting the way the world worked, but how?

Arjin took Kid to meet his mother in secret. She was pleased with the boy and gave him a small vial of a blue liquid. Kid understood that drinking it would cause his mind to rewire how he viewed good and evil. Arjin was striped and his eyes were like black glass as he watched the Shinigami drink the vial. Soon his conscience would not be able to stand in his way.

The Falcon witch chuckled to herself and Arjin let out a throaty purr when Kid opened his eyes after swallowing the foul liquid. Swirls of black ran threw his golden eyes and faded away.

Kid would never be the same.

Kid shifted his weight so he could snuggle up closer to his lover. Arjin was always so warm, like hugging a heated stuffed animal. His fingers rand down the side of Arjin's arm and he felt each little stripe on the way down. They felt almost furry; they were so soft. Finally he drifted away to sleep. His dreams shifted to the black substance.

Five little black stitch-like lines covered his mouth. His eyes scanned the black void and Arjin appeared next to him.

"Hello lover." Irish stained words filled his insanity ridden ears.

"Hello."

"Welcome to Chaos!" Arjin shouted as he grabbed Kid's neck.

Kid jolted awake and sat straight up. He looked across the room at the mirror and gasped at the sight of the black lines still on his face.

But I am awake…

Kid looked down and Arjin was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter 3…hmmm…time for the cross over…**

Kid looked around the room and saw no sign of his love. Footsteps hit the floor outside the bedroom door. They stopped and the door swung open.

"Morning love, rise and sh—" Arjin froze at the sight of Kid.

"Hmm I see you seem to be absorbing my insanity." Arjin laughed, placing the tray with breakfast on it on the desk.

"What is happening? I felt like I was asleep for just a moment and woke up like this." Kid's voice sounded slightly deeper and his eyes were a darker gold.

Arjin walked over to him and waved a hand over his face, "Tiger, Tiger, Hidden Tiger."

The lines vanished and his eyes lightened.

"What did you do to me?" Kid asked, his voice normal again.

"Just a cover up. You are absorbing my insanity as we sleep. Looks like we will both be Kishins when this is over.' Arjin chuckled.

Kid's eyes grew wide and the prospect of being a Kishin made him giddy. They both busted out in laughter for several moments. Death the Kid's cell phone rang. The laughs ceased and he answered.

"Hello father."

"Yes right away."

He hung up the phone and looked at Arjin, "My father has called someone in to assist us with the case. They arrived this morning and he wants Spartoi there immediately."

"Very well then." Arjin wiped a tear from his eyes. "What about breakfast?"

"Leave it."

They quickly dressed and contacted the others. In a puff of black smoke the vanished and reappeared in the Death Room.

Kid and Arjin both jumped when they caught sight of the two standing with Lord Death.

One man had nearly shoulder length blond hair, piercing blue eyes and a scowl that could light a person's soul on fire. Half if his face and his left arm and the exposed skin of his torso were covered in a scar of some kind. A tight black leather vest hugged his chest and even tighter leather pants formed to his waist.

The other man was tapping away at a video game on some handheld device. His rust red hair covered most of his goggle shaded eyes. He wore a black and white striped shirt and blue jeans. Not once did he look up from his game.

"Ah Kiddo, Arjin, hello. Please have a seat." Shinigami chimed from his seated position at a large mask shaped table.

The pulled out seats opposite of where the two were standing. They took seats and silence radiated around the room until the others arrived.

Spartoi gathered quietly around the table and looked at Lord Death.

"Now I want to introduce two of the best detectives in the world. Mello and Matt."

"No last names?" Arjin asked.

"No, for our safety we go strictly by those names." The blond responded with a snap of a chocolate bar between his teeth.

Lord Death stood and said, "If you have any questions ask the team. I must attend to something."

The cloak covered man walked away into the endless abyss that is the Death Room.

"So we really don't have much to go on at this point. We have had at least one dead person every single day for 6 months." Maka explained.

"Evidence?" Mello asked.

"None, not a print, not a hair, not even a consistent method of killing. Some used a blade of some kind to stab or slice. Others had broken necks. Others still were killed by being shredded apart as if attacked by an animal. The only consistency is the soul is always taken." Arjin informed the detective duo.

"Hmm, well I think our best approach is to set up surveillance around the city and continue the patrols." Mello ordered.

"Camera surveillance? Do you have any idea how many cameras it will take to cover the whole city?" Kid shouted.

"Is there a problem?" Mello glared at the young shinigami.

Kid and Mello were locked in a stare down and Arjin placed his hand on Kid's thigh, "I think that can be arranged. Will you handle the locations?"

"Yes, Matt will take care of that as long as he is given the equipment."

"Fine, I will have my father return and you will be granted the equipment you need." Kid said with a stern voice. "The rest of us will continue patrols."

"Sounds fine." Mello agreed.

Everyone departed with few words.

888888888888888888888888888

"How are we going to continue this with cameras everywhere?" Kid asked Arjin as they changed their clothes for the evening's patrol.

"Oh ye of little faith." Arjin smiled.

"What?"

Arjin disappeared and Kid suddenly felt something cup his groin.

"You forget I can do that." Arjin laughed.

"You can go invisible, I did forget that." Kid smiled. "But the murder itself will still be caught on camera."

"Who cares?"

"They will be at the scene quickly."

"Not quick enough."

Arjin and Death the Kid walked their section of the beat; tonight it was the business district. Most of the shops were closed, but some like the diners and the adult oriented shops and clubs were open. It was midweek so the drunks were not out in force. The streets were moderately quiet.

There are cameras everywhere! Arjin's chaos ridden brain shouted to Kid.

I know, I can feel them staring at us.

Arjin stopped outside of a diner and peered in the window, "I have a plan."

They walked in together and sat at a table. They ordered coffee and relaxed for a quick break.

"I am going to use the restroom. " Arjin smiled as he stood.

Kid watched as his weapon sauntered off to the toilets with a strange confidence in his stride. In a few minutes Arjin returned with head bowed slightly.

"You okay?" Kid asked.

Arjin raised his face and opened his eyes to reveal Kid his black orbs.

You didn't just kill in the bathroom!

Nope, went into a stall teleported out and appeared invisible at my victim, killed and returned to the bathroom.

"Spartoi report immediately to the Shibusen's main entrance" The radio crackled.

Arjin and Kid grabbed hands and vanished, reappearing at the school. A dead man was face down on the bricks in front of the great school.

Mello was standing there with Matt, both had crossed arms and scowls on their face.

"What happened here?" Kid asked.

"I don't have a fucking clue. It was caught on camera…this man was entering the school and his throat was suddenly slit out of thin air." Mello growled.

"What?" Arjin scoffed.

Mello used his foot to flip the dead man over. Kid gasped in horror and turned away.

"What's wrong Kid?" Liz and Patty ran up to the Shibusen.

"It's OX!" Kid's hand was over his mouth.

Arjin looked between the dead Ox and Mello, "You saw nothing at all on camera?"

"Like I said you twit. He was walking in and bam…dead." Mello growled with a harsh bite into a fresh chocolate bar.

Everyone stood quiet until Matt spoke up, "I will see if I can find an unexplained phenomenon in the footage. Something has to show up."

The red head let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette and walked away. Arjin narrowed his eyes and watched the hacker walk back into the Shibusen. Kid elbowed him in the ribs.

"Let's just go home for now. Clearly these patrols aren't helping." Kid pointed out.

"Yes, get some rest we will convene in the morning." Mello nodded and followed Matt.

888888888888888888888888

"Mello, there is something about that witch boy that I don't like." Matt mumbled as his fingers furiously hammered the keys of his computer.

"I know, something seems…strange…almost secretive." Mello hissed, his words laced with the rich chocolate he loves so dearly.

"Hey what is this?" Matt sat up straight, his face an inch from the screen.

"What?"

"Look right after the guy with the weird hair dies there is a weird black smudge or flash or something." Matt pointed at the now looping footage.

Mello watched as the video loops over and over, the distinctive smudge is a flash of black light.

"What is the height of that flash?" Mello asked with excitement in his voice.

Matt's fingers swiftly punched keys until a grid appeared over the image.

"Height of the flash is approximately 5'-10"." Matt said dryly.

"Now how tall would a person have to be for their eyes to be at that height?"

"6'-0" exactly."

"Got him. It is that Arjin kid. When he appeared at the body earlier he had a weird black glow to his eyes, but it faded. As soon as I saw those lights I knew it was him." Mello's crooked grin lit up his face.

"I think you might be right Mels." Matt smashed the exhausted cigarette down onto the ashtray.

Mello grabbed Matt and planted a well-deserved kiss on his nicotine stained lips.

"You are a genius Mail Jeevas! In the morning we will arrest him. For now we shall enjoy our evening." Mello had a look in his eye that would scare children away.

8888888888888

"Come here Kid let me remove that concealment spell." Arjin smiled.

Kid walked across the room and stood before Arjin. With a wave of his hand and a whisper of his Tiger mantra the black lines reappeared on Kid's chin and mouth. His eyes were a richer gold with black speckles throughout.

"I even feel different." Kid shuddered.

"I think you look sexy." The Irish witch purred.

"Ready for the next phase?"

"Of course little Shinigami, aren't I always."

They locked lips and Arjin pulled Kid down to the bed.

"Seeing the evil in you makes me so fucking hot." Arjin growled as he attacked Kid's shirt.

Kid grabbed at Arjin's short hair and pulled him into another heated kiss. The tiger nipped with sharp fangs at the lip of the man beneath him. Slowly black stripes inched across Arjin's features. Kid's hands slid up Arjin's tank top and he dragged his nails back down.

"Let the insanity take you over Kiddo," Arjin purred into his lover's ear.

Kid's nails dug deeper into the striped flesh. Blood trickled down his sides. The witch kissed down Kid's chest and abdomen until he reached the waistband of his trousers. With a sharp claw he ripped straight down the front of the all too in the way pants. He reached his hand into the black boxers and pulled free Kid's aching erection.

The Tiger witch lowered his striped face to Kid's cock and gave a tentative lick. Kid let out a slight whimper and Arjin smiled. He began licking the length and nipping gently at the underside. The Shinigami squirmed until Arjin finally took the weeping erection into his mouth.

"J-Jin…" Kid moaned.

With an expert tongue he sucked in a pulsing rhythm up and down the length. He looked up at kid and they locked eyes. The black obsidian glassed over his eyes and made Kid groan.

"More." Kid begged, gripping Arjin's head with his right hand.

Arjin nearly gagged, but managed to deep throat his lover. The soft, unmarked, flesh of Kid's legs rose with goosebumps as he inched closer to his orgasm. Arjin let a growl escape his throat and vibrated the length in his mouth. Kid reached his breaking point and with a buck of his hips, came into Arjin's willing throat.

"Arj—ahh." Kid nearly shouted.

Arjin released his spent lover and gave a seductive grin as he swallowed, "Feel better?"

Kid just laid there with his chest heaving with labored breath.

The laid together quietly, Arjin too tired to wait for Kid to recover from his orgasm to pleasure him. He slowly fell asleep , his head on the Shinigami's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun pierced through the window, showering a golden light over the two sleeping men. Arjin opened his still black eyes and blinked at the intrusive light. Kid's face looked normal with no stripes marking his flesh. The now awake witch smiled and rested his head back down. They still had a couple hours before they had to meet with the detectives.

A sudden thud made Arjin jump.

"Grab him!" A voice called out

Arjin was grabbed and thrown to the floor face first. Quickly hand cuffs secured his arms behind his back and he was lifted up until he was standing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kid shouted.

"Arjin is under arrest for the death of 104 Death City citizens." Sid growled.

"What? Why are you charging him with that? He is trying to catch the criminal!" Kid fumed.

"I have evidence that proves that isn't true. Just look at his eyes, they give him away." Mello laughed as he walked through the broken in door.

Arjin glared at the blond and growled, "I had nothing to do with those deaths."

"Right, then you won't mind coming down to the detention facility and proving it?" Mello stated flatly.

"Fine, but stop roughing me up. Sid, you don't have to twist my arms like that. If you had just asked I would have come willingly. I didn't know I was a suspect." Arjin said calmly.

"Well Sid take him off I will finish up here." Mello ordered the zombie.

Kid watched the whole scene unfold and was still laying naked in his bed.

"We will prove that Arjin is innocent." Kid glanced at Mello as he walked through the broken door.

"I doubt that."

88888888888888888888888888

Arjin was placed in an enchanted cell so he couldn't teleport out. He sat quietly on the bed rubbing his now free wrists. Stein approached the glass.

"Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with all this." Stein grumbled.

"Father, I swear to you, I am innocent. I have been working just as hard as the rest of Spartoi to find the killer."

"If the killings stop you realize that you will look awfully guilty."

"I know, but I know I didn't do it."

Kid growled to himself over the broken door and the mess that team had left during the seizure. He took a shower, got dressed, ate a meal, and headed to the Death Room.

"Kiddo how are you?" His father asked.

"Well I was woken out of a dead sleep to people stealing my boyfriend, but other than that I am doing rather well. What about yourself? Well?"

"Um, yes quite well act-"

"Why did you order the arrest of my lover?" Kid snapped.

"Mello is convinced that he saw Arjin on the video when Ox died." Lord Death's voice sounded sad, but stern.

"I was with him at a diner the night Ox died." Kid scowled.

"Son he is part witch, he can't be completely trusted. We have to investigate this and make sure of his innocence, and then he will be released."

Kid stormed out of the Death Room and through the Shibusen's halls to the main door. He threw open the doors and charged back towards his mansion. Several students whispered and pointed as he passed. Kid made it to a secluded alley and he ducked inside of it. His eyes scanned the area until he was sure there were no cameras.

He put his right hand out and a katana appeared in it.

Arjin. I found a safe place where I can make a kill, but I need the target.

8888888888888888888888888

Arjin lifted his head and gazed out the glass of his cell. His eyes still remained the shinning obsidian and his skin was marked with stripes.

Okay hold the sword up in front of you so I can channel.

Kid did as instructed.

Headed your way, from the east, two men, both Shibusen students. Both have tarnished souls. Lure them into the alley and finish the deed there.

Kid waited until the two men approached the alley and saw him.

"Hey Kid, I heard your boyfriend was the killer. That sucks man." The taller of the two men said.

"Yeah, thanks. I don't think he did it though." Kid's voice was somber.

The second man looked at Kid, "You really think he is innocent?"

"Yes, he lives with me…I know his every action and every move." Kid even had tears welling up in his eyes.

The two men felt bad for the Death prince and began giving condolences. When the taller man approached Kid to give him a hug he drove the katana into his chest. The second man tried to run, but Kid managed to slit his throat and get him back into the alley before he made it into the view of a camera.

The two men lay dying on the alley ground and the blade disappeared. Kid waited until both men were dead and he continued on his way home through unmonitored areas.

Good job lover. Arjin mentally called to him.

Just come home soon.

Contact mother and I will be able to

Kid made it to his mansion, but had an uneasy feeling. No one was there, he was sure, but someone was watching him.

There are cameras in the house. Kid mentally shouted to Arjin.

Shit. I will try to reach her from here, but it will be hard.

Mother. Arjin tried to project his thoughts to her, but she was out of range.

No good.

What about me? Can I reach her through the sword?

Not without having it out where the cameras can see it.

I will see if there is a safe room in the house.

8888888888888888888888888

Mello and Matt watched the monitors as Death the Kid calmly walked into his kitchen and poured a glass of water for himself. He sat at the table and laid his head on the cool wood. Though it was mostly an act he was genuinely worried about Arjin.

"He seems lost without his weapon." Matt said flatly.

"Yes, maybe they were in love after all." Mello bit off the chocolate bar in his hand.

Kid sat up and sipped at the water. Nothing seemed strange about his movements. He got up and went to the bathroom, then to his bedroom where he laid down and took and closed his eyes.

Not even the bathroom is safe.

I figured as much. We will just have to wait until they find the bodies and release me.

8888888888888888888888888888

Later that same day a call came out over the radio.

"Spartoi report to the alley near the abandoned warehouse on District 9 Parkway." Sid's voice called out.

Within minutes every member except Arjin had arrived to find two dead men.

"How long have they been dead?" Maka asked.

Sid knelt down and looked them over, "6 hours maybe, probably less."

"So it couldn't have been Jin; he has been in holding for nearly 12." Black*Star pointed out.

"He's right." Sid said with a sigh.

They cleaned up the scene and headed to meet with the investigators and Lord Death.

"Hmm, you are sure that those boys were killed after Arjin was arrested?" Lord Death inquired.

"Yes sir, I am certain." Sid nodded.

"We can't release him just yet. We need definitive proof that he is innocent." Mello stated.

"Fine we will hold him for one more day, if another body comes up he has to be released." Shinigami ordered.

"Father? May I see him please?" Kid asked

"Sure."

Spartoi spit up and Kid headed to the prison under the Shibusen.

888888888888888888888888

Arjin was laying on the bed in his cell with his eyes closed when Kid approached.

"Jin?"

Arjin turned his head and opened his obsidian eyes, "Hey."

"So you know, they found a couple bodies in an alley today." Kid told Arjin.

"Really? So am I free to go?"

"No, Mello isn't convinced." Kid said sadly.

"Oh."

"We will see what happens, but I promise I will have you home soon." Kid smiled.

Arjin stood up and approached the glass. They stared at each other with absolute silence.

You know what needs to be done. Arjin thought.

"I will have you out of here soon I promise." Kid smiled.

"I know you will." Arjin's eyes fluttered blue for just a moment but returned to the glassed over black.

Kid bowed his head and left.

Arjin paced back and forth in his holding cell. After nearly 24 hours of captivity he was downright bored.

Bingo found a location just on the border.

Arjin continued pacing, Hold me up.

Kid raised the blade in the air.

There is a white haired little squirt entering the city now. Get him. He is barely tarnished, but it'll do

Kid looked around the corner and saw the strange boy in all white pajamas. He approached him slowly and grabbed him by his ghostly locks. Once back around the corner the blade was in his gut before he knew what hit him. Quickly red seeped from the boy and stained the all-white being. The boy gasped for air, but all he received was the blade dragging up to his chest.

The blade disappeared along with the boy's soul.

Good job Kid.

Kid summoned Beelzebub and rode out to his mansion to wait. He plopped onto the couch and drifted off into a nap.

"Spartoi report to the Shibusen immediately." Stein's voice chimed over the radio, waking Kid up in the process.

He sped there on his skateboard and rode it right into the Death Room, "What's going on now?"

Arjin stood amongst the team with a grin on his face.

"Jin?" Kid half mocked tears.

"Hey lover!" Arjin hugged him tight. "They released me, another body was found.

"I am still a bit suspicious of you, but considering that the person killed was not a Death City citizen and was here on a bit of business and NO ONE knew he was coming, I will give you a bit of a break." Mello scowled.

Arjin turned and walked over to Mello with his hand extended, "You were just doing your job, no hard feeling right?"

Mello cautiously took his hand and gave a firm shake, "Yeah."

Matt and Mello left to go watch monitors and the rest of Spartoi surrounded Arjin and Kid.

"I knew you were innocent." Tsubaki smiled.

"Thanks."

"Arjin, may I have a word with you in private please?" Stein asked.

"Yeah, sure." Arjin followed his father out of the room and into an office down the hall.

"Your mother contacted me today and wanted to know how you were."

"Really, how nervy of her." Arjin scowled.

"Drop the act, you are closer to her than you let on." Stein puffed some smoke.

"What?"

"You are guilty as sin and I know it. Your mother is involved and honestly I don't know how you are doing it." Stein let his signature evil grin spread across his face.

"Father I have nothing to do with it. Now if you don't mind I want to spend the evening with my boyfriend. Excuse me."

Arjin stormed out, found Kid, and stormed home with him in tow.

8888888888888

Your father knows?

I don't know how.

They sat quietly at the dinner table eating a meal prepared by Arjin.

"I am so glad you are home. One night without you is too long." Kid smiled.

"Perhaps we should reconnect hmm?"

And give our blond friend a show

Kid laughed, "Yes absolutely."

They finished dinner and headed up to the bedroom.

88888888888888888

"Mello, hey check this out?" Matt chuckled.

Mello glanced at the monitor and watched as the couple stripped each other's clothes off.

"Hmm, maybe they are just two normal little lovers after all." Mello sighed.

**A/N Reviews please. Thank you! More to come..**


	5. Chapter 5

Mello and Matt didn't know that what they were watching in the monitor was more a show for them than anything. Sure Kid and Arjin had 24 hours of pent up frustration to unleash on each other but still. Mello pulled up a seat next to Matt and continued watching the spectacle in front of them.

Kid, dominate me. Arjin thought

Kid let out a dominating growl as he pinned Arjin to the wall again. Shinigami lips crashed down on the half witch's swollen lips. The black eyed man allowed his lover to dominate their kiss and explore the confines of his hot mouth. Despite rarely getting to dominate and be aggressive, Kid handled it like a master.

Wayward hands traveled up Arjin's chest, caressing the pale flesh and tracing the toned muscles. Arjin let out a moan of surprise as Kid pinched each nipple with a twist. The Death Prince pulled Arjin away from the wall and pushed him so we fell to his knees on the floor. Arjin looked up at Kid with his glassy black eyes and gave a sharp-toothed grin. The weapon's fingers managed to unbuckle, unbutton, and pull down the Shinigami's pants in record time.

Kid's proud erection made a tent in the silken boxers. Arjin pulled them away to reveal his treat. Kid threw his head back at the feel of the warm soft lips of his weapon on his cock.

"Damn…" Matt whispered.

Arjin slowly ran his tongue along the shaft of his meister. Kid was in heaven, Arjin wanted the show to last for the peeping toms and was willing to make this last all night if need be. The striped weapon gave a rough suck to the head of his love's cock. "Ahhh…Arrrrjin…" Kid moaned out.

"Damn, is right…I am glad you put audio in there." Mello purred, lightly palming his growing discomfort.

Kid grabbed the back of Arjin's head and pushed him onto his cock until he was deep throating him. Arjin gagged slightly, but didn't let himself falter. Slowly the meister began to thrust into the surrounding mouth until he picked up a steady rhythm. Arjin reached up and massaged Kid's sac with his right hands while clenching his ass cheek with his left.

"He sucks like a fucking pro." Matt smiled adjusting in his seat.

Matt glanced over at Mello who's eyes were glued to the monitor.

"Mells?"

"…"

"Mello."

"Huh?"

Matt reached over and ran his hand along the tenting leather of his boyfriend's pants.

Mello let out a grunt and bucked his hips up into Matt's hand. The redhead began massaging the blond's clothed erection while still watching the show.

"Ar-I-I." Kid moaned incomprehensible sounds.

A burst of hot, salty, liquid hit the back of Arjin's throat. Kid's legs quivered with his release and he let go of Arjin's head. Kid pulled Arjin up by his tight tank top and smashed their lips together again. The taste of himself made him groan. He pushed Arjin onto his stomach on the bed.

"Oh shit…" Matt purred.

Mello was on the brink of insanity and began to untie his tight leather pants so Matt had better access. The goggled man took advantage of the action and slid his hand into the second skin and rubbed the erection gently. Mello lifted his hips and slid the pants down past his thighs, allowing his dick freedom. Matt didn't want to look away, but he wanted to suck Mello's dick so he dropped to his knees and began licking the blond's throbbing need.

"Mmm Matty, yes…"

Arjin pulled his tank top off and slid his boxers off of his milky legs. Kid brought himself behind his lover and aimed his cock at the tight ring of muscles.

"Mmm don't go easy on me." Arjin purred

"I'll make you wish you hadn't said that." Kid cackled.

With a hard slap of the Shinigami's hand a red mark spread across Arjin's pale right ass cheek.

"Ahhh." The witch moaned.

Ever they symmetry addicted lover, Kid slapped the other cheek.

"Oh tell me that was the sound of spanking." Matt's head spun around to look at the screen.

"Yes it was…" Mello grabbed Matt's head forcing his mouth back onto his cock, "Don't stop. I will tell you what is going on."

Matt's gloved hands spread Mello's thighs as far as he could while his mouth pummeled the blond's erection. Mello had to force his eyes to stay open with each suck and whip of the redhead's tongue.

"Shit, Matt. Ahh…he…oh he is licking ahhh." Mello couldn't form a sentence as he came violently into Matt's mouth.

Kid was licking…he was licking the tight ring of muscles on his lover. Arjin was moaning like a whore and clenching the sheets.

"You like that all too much." Kid laughed as he repositioned himself.

Mello leaned back in his chair and allowed his breath to calm. Matt started undoing his own pants.

"What are you doing?" Mello glared at the redhead.

"Getting myself off now that you are done."

"I don't think so." Mello fumed as he jumped into Matt's lap.

Chocolate flavor lips crushed into nicotine stained ones. Mello grabbed a fistful of Matt's copper locks and jerk his head back. The blond's teeth nibbled their way along Matt's jawline and down his neck.

"Mello, ah… what are they doing now?"

Kid thrusted himself in to the hilt and gave no time to Arjin to adjust. The sound of slapping flesh carried through the room only to be drowned out by the harsh moans of the witch.

"Kid, ahhh fuck…. Fuck fuck fuck…ahhh." Arjin's eyes were slammed shut and his mouth hung open.

The aggressive seme gripped his nails into the hips of his uke, blood dripping down the puncture marks.

In a crash of chairs Mello grabbed Matt and bent him over the desk so his face was just a few inches away from the screen.

"Watch them fuck while I pound your pale ass." Mello ordered, ripping the hacker's pants and boxers off.

"Kid…ah harder…" Arjin begged.

Kid reached his hand around and grabbed hold of Arjin's painful erection. Quickly he stroked as he picked up speed and force on his thrusting. Now Arjin is panting and his eyes are screwed shut. His body begins to shake with waves of pleasure racking his brain. He wants to scream, to tell Kid he is close, but cannot make a single sound.

Kid can feel the contractions around his relentless cock and begins to see spots and stars dance through his vision.

"M-Matty mghh. You are so tight." Mello moaned as he too reached around his uke and began to pump his need.

"M-Mello…" Matt moaned, his own body betraying his desire to keep going.

Mello looked at the monitor and watched as Arjin came onto the sheets beneath him.

Kid's ears rang as Arjin screamed out his name with his explosive orgasm. Another rough thrust and he too was diving over the edge of ecstasy. "ARJIN!" He gasped as he filled his lover with his own hot release. They collapsed onto the bed and panted, trying desperately to find air.

Matt tensed his body and came at the sound of the moaning and screaming lovers on the screens. Mello followed suit with a trembling release. Matt let his sweaty head rest on the computer desk. Mello slumped back into a chair and gasped for his breath.

I think that was one hell of a show Kid thought as he snuggled up to his lover.

Arjin didn't acknowledge anything Kid said or thought and slipped into a deep sleep. The ever distracted detectives cleaned themselves off and headed to bed as well. Kid was left lying awake in his bed holding his sleeping lover. He kissed Arjin's forehead and slowly drifted away himself.

888888888888888888888

Both Arjin and Death the kid slowly woke up before the sun had risen. They moved quietly and as naturally as they could, unsure if their observers were watching.

Go find your mother, I am will see my father about something meaningless. kid instructed.

Arjin nodded and faded out of sight. He reappeared in a small Irish town and hurried into the first door.

"Mother!"

"Jin, love what is the matter?" Camille called out from the kitchen

"Mother, they are suspicious of us. I was held captive for 24 hours and Kid had to use one of my swords to carry out a couple deaths. This needs to go faster. I need one good kill to tip the scale." Arjin's eyes were black and peering deep into his mother's thoughts.

"I see. What about you father?"

"Why would he help me?"

"No, not help you in a sense, take his soul. He is powerful and his soul is very twisted."

"You want me to kill my father?"

"Do you want to become a Kishin or don't you?"

Arjin paced through the kitchen for a moment, "You don't think he is too powerful?"

"Not if you let the madness take you."

Arjin looked at his mother and nodded somberly. He knew this is what was necessary to gain enough power to take out the Shinigami.

"Be safe my son. We will cast a circle tonight to give you the strength of the coven."

Arjin kissed his mother's cheek and vanished. He reappeared next to Kid in the Death Room. The two detectives, Stein, Spirit and Lord Death were all taking with Kid about this and that.

Arjin let out a big stretch and a yawn, "Goodness, I didn't get enough sleep last night."

Matt laughed and was quickly elbowed by Mello, "Perhaps most of us didn't. This case takes a lot of time."

Matt went back to his video game and tuned out the others. The idle chit chat continued for some time and the group disbanded. Kid wrapped an arm around Arjin's waist and whistled as they walked out of the Death Room.

"What did your mother have to say?"

"I have to make one last kill…a big one…my father."

"Stein? No way. To risky, I won't let you."

"Listen Kid he has enough power that it will tip me well over the edge and it will pass on to you and tip you too. We need this."

"I don't like it, did you have a plan in mind?"

"Just an easy appear and slash while he sleeps."

"Nothing is easy with Stein you know that." Kid's look was fierce and angry.

"Kid, have a little faith in me. I haven't let you down yet." Arjin smiled.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Appear with me. Watch it go down. Be there for the kill." Arjin's eyes flashed.

Kid nodded, "Ok."

Arjin smiled again and whispered, "Tonight before it goes down we will pay a visit to my mother for a little boost."

Kid nodded again with some uncertainty, but was willing to go along with it.

"Good, for now, we enjoy the day."

**A/N Reviews please…yes I am begging.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kid and Arjin appeared in the wooded area of Ireland where the coven was gathering.

"Stay by my side. They know who you are and don't care for you much." Arjin said calmly.

"They aren't going to do anything or try are they?"

"No, they know better, here this will help." Arjin waved his hand over Kid's face.

The five lines over his mouth appeared and his eyes became a deeper, darker yellow. Kid blinked and smiled.

"God you look sexy like that." Arjin said nipping at his neck lightly.

"Down boy… let's get going."

They headed through the trees and were stopped by two witches.

"No outsiders Jin you know that." The tall male growled.

"Stand down Rezerbus." Arjin growled back.

"Camille will not be pleased." The other witch, a fairly tall woman with long black hair frowned.

Arjin pushed his way past them with Kid's hand tightly enlaced in his.

"Arjin, you brought a reaper?" Camille fumed.

"He will join me on the mission tonight. Grant him the blessing." Arjin kneeled before his mother, pulling Kid down with him.

The two men stayed knelt down before the coven's leader, their heads bowed. She placed her left hand on Kid's head and whispered something as she looked up to the bleeding moon. Kid began to glow a scary black and his eyes had a blue glow so bright the dead leaves beneath them seemed to singe.

"Kid?" Arjin muttered.

Kid raised his head and stood before the witch.

"Very good, my son. His soul is almost pure evil. How did you manage that?" Camille said very pleased.

"He absorbed much of my evil by being in bed with me." Arjin smiled, standing.

"You earned my blessing and the blessing of the coven." She smiled patting Kid's shoulder, "Join the circle."

Kid's glow faded and his eyes returned to normal. Arjin took his place opposite his mother in the circle. Kid stood immediately to his right. The circle joined hands and bowed their heads.

Great Kishin spirit; soul of the chaos in us all, come to these two and guide their madness. Camille said through thought.

Tiger Madness, wicked Madness. Arjin's thought echoed through the thoughts.

Give the Shinigami the light to cast of the 's mother projected.

Reaper confession of Ultimate Treason. Kid's thought was deep and made the ground vibrate.

Kishin father, guide these boys to your throne.

The ground began to shake and starting with Camille each member of the coven raised their head and opened their eyes. As Arjin lifted his head he began to glow a deep black and his eyes were completely black and glassed over. Kid raised his head and his body had the same terrifying black glow with smoke like skulls radiating away from him. The blue glow of his eyes faded away to the same black as Arjin's.

The ground began to split and crack as the shaking grew stronger. The smoky skulls kept flying around the circle until the last witch opened their eyes. The skulls faded with high pitch screams.

"Arjin, your young friend here is now a damned reaper. The pure souls have left him and any souls he takes now are cursed to hell." Camille smiled.

The two men still had the glow and their eyes remained obsidian. They looked at each other and grinned. The deed has been done and the last thing needed was the soul of the Weapon Meister Stein.

The ground stopped shaking and the coven departed leaving the two men and Arjin's mother.

"Be safe my child. Bring honor to our coven. Reaper, welcome to the family." She said as she slowly walked away.

Arjin watched her leave and their glows slowly faded until they stood normally in the dark. Their eyes shifted to natural yellow and blue. In all respects they appeared normal. The stripes and lines had faded away.

"That was insane." Kid smiled.

"Not as insane as what we have to do next." Arjin's face was intense and stern.

"Are you ready?" Kid asked.

Arjin nodded and took Kid's hands into his own, "We go in and finish the job quickly. I will make the kill myself. Be close so the madness spreads."

Kid nodded and watched as a katana appeared in Arjin's right hand. The weapon grabbed his meister's hand and the disappeared.

In a puff of black smoke they appeared in Stein's laboratory. He had fallen asleep at his computer desk. Fraken's arms were crossed under his head, resting on the desk. Arjin took one step forward and raised the katana up into the air. As he brought the blade down he made contact with the back of Stein's neck and went stiff. With a jolt of electricity he flew backwards into the wall.

"Jin!" Kid ran to his side.

They both looked at Stein and he didn't move. The lights brightened and a clapping sound echoed through the lab. Stein came walking out of a nearby door and looked at the two men. Arjin quickly stood and glared at his father.

"Like my trick there? Once your blade hit the transponder hidden in the dummy you went airborne. Clever disguise really." Stein chuckled with a turn of his screw.

Black stripes crawled onto Arjin's flesh and his eyes glassed over, "I am not here for childs' play pranks. I want your soul."

"Hmph. Fine…we can play your way." Stein reached back behind the door and brought out a scythe, Spirit to be exact.

"You were prepared." Kid mocked, standing next to Arjin.

Arjin handed Kid the blade and formed a fireball in his hand, "This will be too easy."

Kid's body began to glow and his eyes glassed over, "Kill him."

"What would your father have to say about you straying from the Shibusen?" Stein made a tsck sound.

Arjin launched the fireball at his father and he blocked it with Spirit. Stein lunged forward and swung the scythe toward his son. Kid ran up and sliced the blade toward his stomach, dropping to his knees in an attempt to slide under him.

Stein jumped and landed opposite the two men. None of the three had a scratch. Stein smiled and turned his screw again.

Catch Arjin thought to Kid.

He jumped up and transformed to the other blade. Kid stood with the two blades held before him.

"It is a shame that I have to destroy the next in line for the Death Throne." Stein shook his head.

"Don't be foolish Stein. You won't have the chance." Kid's voice was eerily deep.

"Soul Resonance"Soul Resonance Kid and Arjin thought and said together

The glow on Kid intensified and spread to the blades. Kid raised a few inches off the ground and seemed to be standing on the radiating smoke coming from his body. The 5 lines were darker and spread further down his chin to his throat.

"Madness Assassination." Kid's voice was laced with the Irish accent of his partner.

The blades extended nearly a foot and Kid smashed them together. A sound wave rippled toward Stein and shoved him into a wall. Stein stood up slowly, using Spirit as a crutch.

"Got to do better than that Kishin spawn." Stein spit out some blood.

The scientist went to lunge forward but stopped and started laughing. He dropped Spirit and clutched his head. His eyes grew larger and his cackling echoed and became louder. Spirit lay unmoving in weapon form on the ground. Kid watched and the blades shrank back to their normal length.

Finish him off.

Kid ran forward brought both blades together so the sharp edges made a scissor shape. He pinned Stein to the wall, his neck between the blades. Spirit suddenly transformed to his human form and charged the reaper. His arm became a blade and he slashed at Kid.

Kid jumped up and landed on the handles of the swords pinning Stein to the wall. Spirit looked between Kid's evil eyes and the insane scientist.

"You managed to break out of the madness hmm? Not for long." Kid whispered.

The swords vanished and appeared back in his hands and he landed safely on the ground. Stein slumped to the floor still laughing. The blades became double edge swords and Kid charged forward. He swung the right sword and was blocked by Spirit's scythe arm. He swung the left and severed the other arm off.

Spirit stumbled back, his right arm returning to normal, grabbing the bleeding shoulder. Stein started to stand up and the swords in Kid's hands flashed into Arjin's form.

"You're mine." Arjin roared.

He charged forward and punched Stein in the mouth. A blade extended from his fist and pierced Stein's face with a bone crunching grind. Stein was pinned by the blade coming out the back of his head to the wall. His body went limp and Arjin began to laugh as madness racked his brain.

"Stein!" Spirit shouted.

Arjin turned his head and looked at Spirit, "Oops." He thrusted his arm toward him and a katana shot out hitting him in between the eyes, dropping him down dead.

Arjin yanked the blade from the wall and his father, letting the body slump to the floor. Kid grabbed Spirit's soul and walked over to Arjin. The witch grabbed Stein's soul and rolled it through his hands.

"Almost there." Kid smiled.

The two souls became smoky orbs. Stein's absorbed into Arjin's eyes and Spirit's into Kid's. The two men stood quietly as madness completed its course within them. Blood ran from their foreheads as the Kishin symbol carved itself into the flesh of their heads. With blood stained faces and clothes the lovers began laughing.

8888888888888888888888

"Raaah….." Lord shouted as he collapsed.

"Lord Death!" Sid shouted, running to his side.

"Kid…." Shinigami groaned behind his mask.

The white of the bottom Sanzu line crept across Kid's bangs until it connect on the side of his head. The line turned red.

Arjin smiled and kissed the bloodied reaper, "Lets head into Shibusen and destroy it."

Kid smiled and nodded. Their glows and eyes returned to normal and faded away, but the Kishin symbols remained along with the drying blood on their faces. Hand in hand they walked out toward the city, toward Shibusen.


	7. Chapter 7

The two Kishin's reached the stairs of the great school and began the ascent. Inside the Death Room the remaining members of Spartoi were rounded up.

"Listen close children….no warriors… we have a new enemy. One you have never faced before." Lord Death sounded winded and injured beneath the bouncy cloak. His voice was that of the old days, but weak.

"Lord Death where is Kid and Arjin?" Black*Star asked.

The mask was silent.

"Wait, where it Kid…what happened to Kid?" Liz shouted.

"This enemy is stronger than any you have faced before. Keep your wits about you and rely on each other to win this battle." Shinigami began again.

"We can't get into this fight if we don't know the enemy! Tell us something. Where is Kid?" Maka growled.

"You don't get a choice Maka! The fight is coming to you. Now go." Lord Death ordered, his voice echoing through the Death room.

Spartoi bowed and hurried out in confusion. They reached the main doors and stood on the cobble stone at the entrance.

"There is something…oh shit a Kishin…no…two." Maka stopped dead in her tracks.

As Kid and Arjin continued up the stairs they became visible to the others.

"Kid! Arjin! You…." Liz started to run toward them, but stopped.

They reached the top step and smiled at the crowd of students confused and scared.

"Hello Elizabeth." Kid purred.

"K-Kid?" Liz nearly sobbed.

"I think she is scared of you Reaper." Arjin's voice had a growl running through the Irish accent.

"What have you done?" Maka ran up to Arjin and pounded her fists on Arjin's chest.

He put his hand over her face and a shockwave sent her backward, "I made him perfect."

Soul helped Maka up and stared at the pair of Kishin's. The group took a step back. Arjin and Kid surveyed the group consisting of: Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.

"Pathetic. Why won't the great Lord Death come forward himself?" Kid shouted.

"But he can't Reaper. We killed his weapon." Arjin laughed.

Maka's eyes grew wide, "Papa?"

"Dropped him like last week's news. Dead as dead can be." Arjin smiled.

Maka stood up on wobbly legs and grabbed Soul's hand, "Weapon form. Now."

Soul transformed into his scythe form, Maka's knuckles turning white under her gloves.

"I will end you now Arjin. Then we will heal Kid." Maka vowed.

Kid vanished, "Highly unlikely." He reappeared behind her grabbing the back of her neck.

Maka froze and Arjin disappeared. Suddenly a sword blade pushed its way through the back of Maka's neck and out her throat.

"You see, I am far stronger than Asura ever was. With two of us, we are invincible." Kid purred.

"Maka!" The group shouted as she slumped to the ground with the withdrawal of the blade.

Kid disappeared again and Arjin reappeared where he was before with two katanas in his hands.

"You see we have each other's powers now. Plus several others." Arjin laughed as Soul returned to human form and cradled his dead meister.

"So…who's next?" Kid said as the blades transformed into his body, standing next to Arjin.

The group stood horrified and silent. Even Black*Star was silent.

"Well then. I say we visit your father next." Arjin implied.

"Grand idea." Kid laughed and they disappeared.

When the appeared in the Death room another of Kid's Sanzu lines connected and turned red. Lord Death was slumped on the floor and gasping for air.

"Oh father this won't be any fun." Kid complained.

The Kishin's walked up to the agonized Death God and stood over him like looming disasters. Kid knelt down and slowly removed the mask from his father's face. The face that looked up to him was pained. His yellow eyes were foggy and aged. The skin on his face was wrinkled and old. He was aging rapidly as Kid assumed more power. The Kishin Reaper pulled the hood down on his father's cloak and revealed a single Sanzu line remaining in his thinning black hair.

Lord Death tried to stand, but struggled, "I won't let you win. My son or not…you are a Kishin, I will destroy you like I destroyed Asura.

"Mmm…ya know what? I doubt that. You see as I get stronger you grow weaker." Kid laughed as Arjin disappeared.

Kid put out his hands and the blades appeared in them, "Good bye father."

Lord Death threw up his arm in a feeble attempt to block the blades. Kid crossed the blades and scissored off his father's head. The swords began to pulsate a vibrant red and Kid's Sanzu line crawled across his head, connecting and turning red.

The ground began to shake and the Shibusen cracked and crumbled. Kid stood and Arjin appeared next to him. Arjin's hair was pure white and his black stripes seemed darker and deeper. His eyes were now a blood red color. They disappeared together and appeared back on the cobblestone. The Shibusen crumbled and collapsed. Mello and Matt came running from their right.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mello demanded.

"Total takeover is the fuck that is going on. Mello I would suggest that you harness the inner witch in you and join our side; otherwise, you will die." Arjin smiled at him.

"What? Inner witch?" Mello said with confusion.

"Yes you have witches blood in you and I think you would make an amazing addition to my coven."

Matt smiled and said, "That explains a lot."

"And Matt you have weapon abilities. The two of you would make a great addition to the forces I will create. What do you say?" Kid grinned.

Mello and Matt looked at each other and shrugged.

"At this point I have seen it all, so why the fuck not. Better than the L.A. Mafia." Mello bit off some chocolate.

As the last pieces of the school settled in the pile the remaining Spartoi members ran down the stairs swearing under their breaths. Soul had Maka in his arms, tears in his eyes.

"Hmm, should we stop them?" Kid asked.

"No, they stand no threat to us." Arjin grinned.

Arjin bowed his head and focused. Mother, mission is a success release the coven.

Suddenly witches began arriving by the dozens in flashes of smoke and light. Cheers rang out from the forming crowd. Arjin's mother appeared and instantly embraced her son.

"Excellent job my son I knew you could do it. Now Let us rebuild and open a new Academy." Camille practically shouted.

She turned and faced the rubble. Camille's hands opened out into a large span and the rubble vanished. All that remained was a clean cobblestone foundation. Slowly bricks began to appear and assemble a new building. Cylindrical spires reaching several stories up with pointed cone roofs formed at the five corners. Halls connected the points forming a massive star. Then around the perimeter a circle was constructed forming one large hall, connected to the star at the points. An archway opened out to Death City at the steps.

"I present to you the Academy of Witchcraft and Weaponry." Camille bowed to her son.

"Exquisite." Kid chimed.

"Now my first order of business shall be this…" Arjin turned to Kid and knelt down.

"Join with me in an evil union of madness and love. Take me as your chaotic husband and we shall set a new order together."

Kid grinned, his eyes fading to blue and then back to black, "Of course my love."

"There is to be a binding ceremony this evening! Prepare the coven!" Camille cheered.

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but since we are joining your dark army or whatever… can we get some sleep?" Mello yawned.

"Let me show you to your quarters General Mello." Camille bowed slightly.

"Hmm I could get used to that." Mello grinned.

Soon Arjin and Kid were left standing in the courtyard alone.

"Tomorrow we shall purge the city and send a new army forward to find those that oppose us. We shall find students to attend the academy and train forces on witch craft on demon weapons. The school opens in a fort night." Kid demanded.

"As you wish my love. For now let us prepare for our ceremony. Follow me." Arjin grabbed Kid's hand.

They walked through the halls of the new school. Statues of Kid and Arjin were erected all over the academy halls and courtyards. Kishin symbols lines the stone walls and tile floors. Classrooms set up to be lecture hall style seating and other like laboratories dotted the walkways. They turned a corner and passed the dining hall and gymnasium. Despite the eerie feeling and Kishin symbols it was much like the Shibusen.

At the northern point of the school the spire was marked as private. Arjin held open the door for Kid and a magic elevator waited for them. They rose up and stopped at a beautiful apartment with a bay window overlooking Death City.

"This is our new home." Arjin beamed, "There is something for you to wear in the closet I will get ready in another location. Meet me in the main courtyard as the sunsets."

Arjin disappeared.

Kid walked over to the window and took in the breath taking sight.

"Amazing."

**A/N Last chapter coming next.**


	8. Chapter 8

Arjin was dressed to the nines in a black suit with exquisite detailing. There was a red silk Kishin eye on the back of his jacket. The stiff uniform style neck and sleeve cuffs were bordered with the same red silk. White gold button lined the front, casting reflections of light as he walked. His dress shoes were shined to a reflective gloss resembling the obsidian color his eyes would turn.

He stood in the main courtyard near the alter his mother stood at. The audience was a group of witches all standing in a circle around the alter. Kid was escorted through the large wooden doors by two female witches dressed in long flowing black gowns. He wore a white uniform style suit similar to Arjin's. He had the same red silk inlays and borders.

They faded and appeared back in the circle next to Arjin. The two women joined in the circle and everyone held hands and bowed their heads. Arjin took Kid's hands in his and bowed his head as well. Kid followed suit. Mello and Matt watched from a balcony window.

"So I am supposed to be part that huh?" Mello asked.

"…"

"Matty?"

"…"

"Mail Jeevas!"

"What?"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Matt was sitting on the bed flicking his hand repeatedly like he was throwing a Frisbee.

"He said I was part weapon. I am trying to make it come out or whatever."

"Fuck, Mail you moron. You aren't Spiderman." Mello face-palmed.

Back down below the ground began to pulsate as the witches chanted in Gaelic.

Arjin and Kid raised their heads to look at each other. Their eyes were the obsidian black of before and their expressions were calm and stern. They began to glow a deep red. Their glows spread until it was one solid glow surrounding them. Camille stepped down from the alter and raised her hand making the shape of a star in the air. The star seemed to singe the air and a black star floated there before them. The glow turned to flames, dark red and black flames. As the flames grew darker the lovers inside seemed to blur out of vision. The chanting ceased and the flames disappeared showing Arjin and Kid locked in a deep and passionate kiss. The circle cheered and they broke their kiss. Within moments Celtic music began playing from a small band and the witches began to dance.

"Come one. I would rather be dancing in bed." Arjin jerked Kid into his arms and disappeared.

The appeared on their bed, Kid on his back and Arjin on top. Lips crushed together and hands wandered over suits. Arjin growled and both of their clothes vanished. The tiger bit hard on his Kishin Reaper's neck, drawing a faint amount of blood.

"Going to play rough are you?" Kid purred.

Arjin didn't answer instead he licked away the trickling blood. Kisses went down Kid's chest. He stopped at each nipple and sucked lightly, rolling his tongue over the nub. "Mmm." Arjin kissed further down until he reach the base of the hardening cock. The warm pink tongue massaged the shaft until his warm mouth reached the tip. "Jiin…" Kid's voice was husky with the pleasure of being sucked. Arjin took as much as he could into his throat and gave a rough suck. "Nghhphm." Kid moaned, bucking his hips.

Arjin lifter three fingers up to his lover's mouth without breaking the hold he had on his cock. He sucked on the fingers while his husband sucked his cock. Once the fingers were thoroughly coated he released them. One slender digit passed Kid's entrance. "Ahhh…mm" Kid squirmed. Arjin added another finger and spread them apart, stretching his lover. "Fuck me damn it!" Kid screamed.

Arjin removed his fingers and released the hard cock from his lips. He wrapped Kid's legs around his own waist and positioned himself.

"Kid?" Arjin's voice was soft.

"Yes love?" He panted.

"I love you."

Kid's eyes flashed yellow for a moment, "I love you too."

Arjin slowly pushed himself inside his husband. "Mmm…so tight."

"More..fuck..more."

He settled in as he reached his hilt. Kid shifted his hip slightly and he began to thrust. The slowly dragging thrusts weren't enough for Kid. He panted and moaned like a whore trying to get more. Arjin stopped being a tease and slammed hard inside him. The fast paced, bruising assault made the sounds of slapping flesh echo through the room. "Ahhhh Arjin…touch…ah..me." Kid begged.

Arjin grabbed his husbands weeping dick and gave a few firm strokes. "K-Kid I…"

Before Arjin could say anything else Kid grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced and Kid came between their torsos with a loud grunt. Arjin released himself, moaning into their shared kiss. Kid's hands grabbed Arjin's face and wouldn't let go. They kissed and tasted each other until the need for air stabbed at their chests.

"I love you Arjin…" Kid moaned.

Arjin slowly pulled himself free of the hot confines of his lover, "I love you…"

They lay together in the delicious afterglow, the faint sounds of the Celtic music from the courtyard wafted up to them, lulling them to sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888

"How many are there?" Soul's voice was raspy from crying.

"Only about 100 survived the collapse." Liz answered.

A camp in the dessert of tents and sleeping bags was all that was left of the Shibusen students.

"What about Patty?" Soul asked with a quiet voice.

"I can't find her anywhere."

"Well keep looking and see to it that the wounded are cared for. We have to make sure to hold a resistance. The Kishins can't win." Soul vowed.

He looked back toward the newly built academy and Death City. It was distant in the horizon, but the city lights made it glow in the dark.


End file.
